


Warden's Law

by Slayrkin



Series: Spirit of Dragon [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Development, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Romance, Survival, Teamwork, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayrkin/pseuds/Slayrkin
Summary: Sibyl has spent her entire life as a Circle mage faced with the consequences of defying Chantry law thrown in her face every day. Despite constantly bearing witness to these consequences, she has never wanted to leave. Never wanted to defy the Chantry. Her twin brother on the other hand has always resented the Chantry and their iron grip over mages. Now Sibyl's life, fresh out of her apprenticeship, is about to be turned on its head when her brother decides he wants to escape the Circle and wants her help to do it.  Follow Sibyl as her life changes from simple study to stopping a Civil War and ending a Blight.
Series: Spirit of Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728154





	1. Chapter 1

~ INTRODUCTION ~  
Firstly, I would like to welcome everyone to this little project of mine. Secondly, I would like to warn everyone in advance that with my current work schedule; I am away from home far more than I am not and do not get to play video games as often as I would like. So updates may come many at once, and yet they also may be non-existent for extended lengths of time. And thirdly, if anyone thinks this looks familiar, it is. This telling is a revamp of a previous project that (let's be honest) never even made it to Ostagar.

Spirit of Dragon is going to be a collection of tellings from the perspective of my Warden, Hawke, and Inquisitor in that order as I play the game from start to finish. And eventually when the next stage of the series comes out, I will add that character as well. About 90% of these stories will come from the games, but I will attempt to add at least one "original" scene to each posting just to keep things interesting. There also may be some minor changes to the cannon playthrough as some of the options given in game do not suit me (as I'm sure some of you may agree). But these stories will not end with each game as they each bleed into the next and many of the relationships will go beyond the cannon choices. Yes, this includes products of romances and poor choices. AKA Children! So stayed tuned and I hope you enjoy as much as I do while playing and writing these.  
\---

The first in this saga will follow the story of my mage Warden, so before we begin, here is a quick history lesson on my character so far.

As everyone who has played through at least the second game knows, the Warden mage is distantly related to the Hawke family. Not so in my verse. In this telling, Leandra and Gamlen Amell are twins, but not the only children to their parents. They actually had a son before Leandra and Gamlen who should have inherited the Amell fortune and estate, but had an adventurous streak that led him away from the path of nobility to seek his own fortune. Instead of accepting his inheritance, the oldest Amell son chose to forsake his title and become a Templar. Upon completing his training, he was stationed in the Kirkwall Circle where he met and ultimately befriended Malcolm Hawke a young mage apprentice. It is through this relationship that Leandra and Malcolm met and eventually started their affair. In order to protect his friend and younger sister from the consequences of their actions, Carver Amell managed to get himself reassigned to the Ferelden Circle and smuggled both his sister and her lover into the country with him during the transfer, eventually becoming Carver Hawke's namesake for his help.

After arriving in Ferelden, and unable to risk putting them in any further danger of being discovered, Carver made sure his sister had the means to begin a new life before cutting ties with her and never made contact again. Over time however, Carver found himself falling victim to the charms of one of the young Circle Mages in the Ferelden Tower until he realized he had his own affair to protect. Before long, he was planning another coop, and managed to smuggle his lover's phylactery out of the Denerim vault and managed to help her escape. He made sure she could take care of herself for a few weeks until the heat of her escape diminished - if not completely vanished - before he met up with her again and settling her into a farmhold surprisingly near to the Tower and eke out a simple life for almost three years. In which time the young female aposte birthed a set of healthy twins, but with each passing day she knew their secret could not last forever and knew the longer she stayed with her little family, the more at risk they were. Eventually, she stole away and let herself be recaptured by the Circle so as not to draw any unwanted attention to her lover and offspring.

For her transgressions, the mage was made Tranquil for fear that she had dabbled in forbidden magicks in order to conceal herself for so long. Shortly after, Jowan - the first of her twins - was brought to the Tower after being found sensitive to magic. About two years later, his twin sister was brought in as well for similar circumstances. Because of their mother's actions before Jowan's discovery, no one knew who their mother was. Only that their father was a Templar at the Circle. Carver tried to stay at the Ferelden Tower for as long as he could, but after his daughter also joined the Circle as a mage, he was encouraged to take another post and sent back to the Kirkwall Tower where he remains as far as his offspring are aware.

\---

Warden: Sibyl Amell - female mage

Canon Relations:  
\- Jowan (Amell) - twin brother, joined the Tower two years prior to his sister  
\- Unknown Relation - There will be at least one secret canon relation which will be revealed through the duration of this tale, but I will not spoil it.  
\- Leandra Hawke (Amell) - Aunt  
\- Malcolm Hawke - Uncle  
\- Champion of Kirkwall - Name undecided as of yet, cousin  
\- Carver Hawke - Cousin, twin to Bethany  
\- Bethany Hawke - Cousin, twin to Carver

Semi-Canon Relations:  
\- Carver Amell - Father, elder brother to Leandra and Gamlen Amell, uncle to my Kirkwall Champion, Carver, and Bethany Hawke, Malcolm's liberator and Carver Hawke's namesake. Current status: Unknown

Original Character Relations:  
\- Anya (Amell) - Mother, mage made Tranquil. Relation is unknown to either Jowan or Sibyl.


	2. 001: The Harrowing

With the exception of the heated debate she’d had with Jowan; the day leading up to her Harrowing had been rather uneventful. Just another day. Albeit, she had spent the majority of it in the library pouring over some of her favorite tomes after her professors had told her they had no work for her. She’d wanted to take a walk around the outside of the tower, but had been denied the privilege thanks to a foiled escape attempt. Which of course had been the source of her and Jowan’s argument. He’d always seen the tower as nothing more than a prison, while she argued that it was a necessary evil. Proven by the numerous rogue mages known as apostes. She was sure there were a few non hostile apostes in the realm who just wanted to live peaceful and normal lives, but the vast majority had turned to using their abilities against anyone weaker than them, and took to using the tower as an excuse to lash out. Many had even turned to the forbidden art of blood magic; the ability to manipulate the life energies of the people around them as a source of power.

Jowan argued that blood magic was just another type of magic and shouldn’t be outlawed just because a few people used it faithlessly. Secretly, she agreed with him, but she also understood why it was outlawed, even if her twin did not. Therefore, verbally she argued with him on the matter. Mostly because she was afraid of what he would do if she did verbally agree with him.

Although they were twins, Jowan had manifested his mage abilities two years before she had, but despite that fact, Sibyl had quickly caught up and overtaken him in skill and control after she manifested her own abilities. And ever since then, she had excelled in control and manipulation, while Jowan had struggled to keep up with her. Lately, however, he’d shown a surprising adeptness he hadn’t shown up until this point. When questioned about it, he would only shrug it off and offer the excuse that he was finally wrapping his head around the subject. She might have believed him if she hadn’t personally watched his struggle for the past fifteen years.

He’d also shown an uncanny skill in all four schools of magic rather than the usual specialization in just one or two of the subjects. She’d noticed the change had started after he’d begun his tutelage under Uldred who was a very vocal opposer to Chantry law. She’d worried about his influence over Jowan, but it wasn’t like she had any proof Uldred was teaching her twin nefarious things. And for all she knew, maybe Uldred was the teacher her brother had needed. He was a skilled Enchanter after all.

But that didn’t stop the unease she felt whenever she thought about it, or saw Jowan and the Enchanter together. Especially when the rumors started floating around that someone was dabbling in blood magic. She’d tried to warn her twin to be very careful with his newfound skill until the wrongdoer had been caught for fear he would become a suspect for his sudden advances. She couldn’t bring herself to suspect her sibling of such things, but she did have the uneasy feeling that his favorite new teacher had something to do with the rumors. Jowan had only gotten mad at her for the accusation and called her small-minded for falling victim to the tower gossip.

In her state of frustration, she’d told him to do whatever he wanted then, just don’t come crying to her for help when it all came crashing down around him. Of course, after they had gone their separate ways and she’d calmed down a little, she could only worry for her sibling again. So much so that she had even gone to First Enchanter Irving for advice.

He’d told her not to worry about it and sent her on her way, though she had the sneaking feeling he’d said it only to put her at ease. So naturally, she’d done just the opposite of his advice and spent the day curled up on the window bench in the library overlooking Lake Calenhad and reading the same line in one of her favorite tomes for the rest of the day.

Cullen had come by for a minute, but his duties as a templar forbade him from socializing or inquiring after her health more than the obligatory “are you okay?” comment. He’d been hesitant to leave her in her, but the appearance of the knight-commander had him quickly scurrying away before anyone could question why he had lingered as long as he did. She hoped he didn’t get in trouble, though she was sure the commander hadn’t seen his soliciting any longer than was deemed appropriate communication between a mage and templar and had nothing to hold over the young man. But then, just because the knight-commander hadn’t seen them, didn’t mean no one else had either. There were at least six other mages in the general vicinity, and she could see at least three other templars standing stationary along the perimeter. Even if Cullen had lingered just a second longer than was necessary, someone had seen it, and someone would tell the knight-commander. The thought brought a wave of guilt over the young mage as she contemplated this, and she tried to rationalize that they hadn’t done anything illegal. They hadn’t done anything actually. Cullen had barely asked if she was okay, he just hadn’t walked off after asking as if he wasn’t really looking for an answer.

After that, no one else had bothered her for the rest of the afternoon. She’d stayed there, not really reading the tome she held and staring vacantly out the window at the calm serenity of the lake. At least until the sun set and the light began to fail. Until the Tranquil started their rounds of igniting the burned down candles around the study areas. When a female Tranquil came near to light one for her, Sibyl quickly shook her head and closed the tome. “Please don’t, I don’t need it.” She responded, slipped off her perch and handed the unread tome to the emotionless female who took it with a smile. Sibyl forced a smile back and started to leave.

As she trudged past the chapel, she thought she spied Jowan within with one of the Chantry initiates, but didn’t stop to confirm. She passed Cullen who looked remarkably ill at ease, as if he’d just gotten some bad news. Or he’d just been reprimanded. He just kept staring straight ahead as she passed, not even bothering to greet her which was rather unusual for the usually social young templar. She hoped that wasn’t a sign he’d gotten into trouble because of her and elected not to risk getting him into further trouble by drawing his attention as she hurried past and into the apprentices dormitory. A few other apprentices had returned to their beds as well, though not many due to the early hour.

She greeted a few acquaintances as she weaved through the crowd of bunk beds until she approached her own and flopped down on the worn out mattress. She wasn’t particularly tired, but the day’s events had been quite draining. She rarely felt this lonely and disappointed and it almost made her want to get up and search for her sibling. The truth was, neither her or her brother had managed to make very many friends in the tower. None of the other apprentices cared for their company because they had each other while the others had been torn away from their families the moment they’d shown signs of magic ability. Most didn’t even get letters from their families, particularly those born to notable families who saw their offspring being mages as a disgrace to their name. Honestly, the only ones who ever received letters on a regular basis were the elven apprentices who had come from the Alienages. And it wasn’t like she and Jowan were an exception to that unspoken rule. They had no idea who their mother was and their father was a templar who had been reassigned to a different post the moment his son had been taken to the Tower. They’d tried to relocate him altogether, but thanks to her, they hadn’t been able to. At least until she had shown signs of magic too.

The last she’d heard of her father he was back in Kirkwall, fulfilling his templar duties at the Tower there. So she and Jowan really only had each other, but at least they had that much. None of the other apprentices had been so lucky. Even the ones who had mage family members; they were usually separated early on. Sibyl had often wondered how she and Jowan had managed to stay together because of this fact, but was too afraid to ask about it. As if asking would remind the governing bodies that they were related and needed to be separated immediately.

Before she had realized it, she had fallen asleep on her bunk thinking about such things when she was shaken away. Blue eyes opened to find Cullen leaning nervously over her. She yelped and jumped up in surprise, succeeding only in cracking her skull against the templar’s. “Ow ow ow…” She muttered, rubbing at the spot as her consciousness cleared and she saw Cullen doing the same. “Sorry.” He was repeating over and over again, keeping his head bowed and turned away. She was sure she could see the faint signs of a blush but surely that was just from embarrassment at being headbutted by a startled mage. The rest of the dorm was silent except for the quiet whispers of sleep around her. And it was dark. Late. Very late. She decided as her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she saw Cullen wasn’t alone. There was another templar with him, someone a little older than Cullen, and he was clearly struggling not to laugh at his companion’s expense. She could tell by the way the flame on the candle he held danced in the air and the slight quake in his shoulders.

“Kind of late for a visit.” She commented after a moment, her heart beginning to beat faster.

“It seems you have arrived.” The older templar responded vaguely before nodding towards the door where two more templars were waiting and Cullen managed to right himself enough to extend a hand to her. An offering to help her stand, but by the suspicious look the older templar was giving him, it wasn’t a gesture he should have given her, so Sibyl brushed the hand aside and rose by herself.

“It’s time.” Cullen confirmed quietly after the other templar began to lead the way out of the dorm.

“My Harrowing.” Sibyl commented, it wasn’t a question, but Cullen gave a very small nod of acknowledgement anyways, barely perceptible and her heart began to hammer against her ribs in response. For some reason that tiny gesture made her want to run away. It wasn’t that she was particularly scared of the make-or-break test exactly, but it was a little off-putting that it was such a secret. She’d often fantazed the reason was because it was just a written test or something stupid like that and the older mages just got a kick out of watching the apprentices fret and try to figure it out. And she clung to the idea right up to the moment she was led into the Harrowing chamber at the top of the tower and was met with a room full of templars. First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir were also in the room, standing alone in the center next to a pedestal cradling a bowl of lyrium between them. As she approached, Greagoir launched quickly into a familiar speech. One she had listened to and memorized since her first lessons.

“Magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him, thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin. Your magic is a gift, but it’s also a curse, for demons of the dream realm, the Fade, are drawn to you and seek to use you as a gateway into this world.” It was hard to listen without rolling her eyes at the overused lecture. Irving seemed to sense this as well and took a step forward, towards her.

“This is why the Harrowing exists.” He began, “The ritual sends you into the fade and there you will face a demon, armed only with your will.”

“Know this, Apprentice, if you fail we templars will perform our duty.” Greagoir cut in quickly. “You will die.” He added before waving a hand towards the bowl of lyrium. “This is lyrium, the essence of magic and your gateway into the fade.” He prompted, but before she could step forward to begin her trial, Irving cut her off.

“The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, Child,” The old man advised, “Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you and remember the fade is a realm of dreams, the spirits may rule it but your own will is real.” He encouraged her. Apparently, this was another gesture out of the ordinary because Greagoir bristled beside her and pointed out, quite sharply; “The apprentice must go through this test alone, First Enchanter.” Before he gestured towards the softly glowing bowl of blue light. “You are ready.” He finished, leaving no more room for discussion as he urged the apprentice towards the object.

She went, more curious than anything. As an apprentice she was rarely given the opportunity to work with lyrium because apprentices never exerted much magical ability during their training, and it was a strictly regulated substance by the Chantry. Which of course sent a slight shiver of excitement through the apprentice’s veins as she approached, tentatively sweeping her hand through the vapors as she neared. A quick sideways glance at the expectant stares she was getting quickly had her pushing her hand forward into the blue substance.

It was cold, but not completely uncomfortable as the sensation swept up her arm and then suddenly there was nothing. A brilliant, sharp nothing. No Irving, no Greagoir, no templars, no tower, no nothing. Just empty.


	3. 002: The Fade

It happened so fast Sibyl wasn’t entirely certain anything had happened at all, at least until the world slowly came into focus around her and she realized she was most definitely not inside the Tower any longer. She was outside, but not outside to anywhere she recognized. It was all so surreal and the edges of her vision were soft and distorted, out of focus and far away. It threw her off balance for a second before she realized where she must be. The fade. It was similar to her dreams, but also not. In her dreams she could only focus on what was directly in front of her, like a projection, nothing else existed. Here she was as aware as if she were walking around the tower. It sort of felt like a world between. The world around her was soft and distorted, but she had the control to change her point of focus. It wasn’t predetermined. She could interact with the world too, she discovered as she approached a lone statue near her point of entrance. Touching its smooth surface, she realized she could feel the cool stone beneath her fingers. She was even able to tip a vase over. She giggled giddily before focusing on her hand as a thought occurred to her.

With an effort she summoned the magic within herself, drawing it through her veins and pooling in her hands. The sensation wasn’t unlike that of touching the lyrium; except this was flowing from her core and not into it. She controlled the output. And just like that, a bolt of white light flickered at her fingertips and she had the quick sense to point her hand away from her face a split second before the bolt shot out in a deadly projectile. “Magic works.” She commented scholarly. “Now what did Irving say?” She continued, eying the lone path in front of her. Something told her to walk down it, but something else held her back. She couldn’t place what the second feeling stemmed from for a minute before her professor’s words echoed back to her; “There you will face a demon.”

“Oh Maker…” Sibyl groaned, she was definitely not looking forward to this. Why hadn’t anyone said anything? This was ridiculous, prepared or not, it was unfair to send an apprentice into a situation like this without any prior knowledge. How was she supposed to overcome a demon? She barely had the knowledge to recognize one, let alone face it. But maybe she had a slight advantage over other apprentices; one of the two classes she had shown particular skill in was the school of Spirit. Because of its similar nature to blood magic, working with the invisible energies that surrounded them on a daily basis was pretty much not okay in the tower. It was more of a book-study than a practical one. So the few apprentices who showed aptitude for it were usually quick learners that learned best by reading rather than practicing without strict supervision. There were also very strict limitations to practical study. Namely making shields and the occasional study of anti-magic spells, useful only when facing another magic user. Not so much against a sword.

But that wasn’t what could help her here. No, what could help was her knowledge. She had a greater understanding of the fade and its inhabitants than other apprentices, if only because Spirit-apt students had a lot more study time on their hands than the other three schools of practical magic. Drawing on that knowledge now, she managed to recall a number of demon types she had read about; demons of pride, desire, rage, hunger, and sloth. Rage demons were by far the most common demons and frankly, if she had to choose one demon over the others; she sincerely hoped it was a rage demon. She could deal with rage. She just hoped it wasn’t a pride or desire demon. She wasn’t sure she could withstand one of those without prior preparation.

She hadn’t even realized she had started walking down the path until a white light came careening towards her. She barely had time to acknowledge the wisp as she dodged to the side, but not quite fast enough. The light struck her leg and sent a bolt of white hot pain shooting through the limb. “Okay, not friendly.” She hissed, rolling to avoid a second bolt with more success. By the time the third bolt whistled through the air towards her, she was no longer even slightly amused, but she didn’t have a clear shot at the wisp without exposing herself either. Glancing down at her previously struck extremity she gnawed on her lower lip as she tried to think of a plan. She had a good arsenal of weapons at her disposal, but most of them would force her into her opponent’s line of fire. With the fourth bolt she knew what to, throwing up a weak barrier to absorb the shock, she threw out her own bolt of arcane magic as the shield erupted on impact and she threw herself to the opposite side of the path. She was rather thankful she did as a fifth bolt whistled past. She was bracing to dodge again when the whistle changed and she risked another quick glance at the wisp, just in time to see its building arcane bolt implode, evaporating the wisp in the process. “Huh.” Sibyl muttered. “Never seen it do that before.” But she shrugged and started down the path again. She’d already started, and there wasn’t much else to do except go back the way she’d come, which would serve no purpose except to lose more time that she was sure she didn’t have. Greagoir wasn’t one to make idle threats, and she had heard of apprentices who hadn’t made it back from their Harrowing. She didn’t want to be one of those statistics. Didn’t want to give Jowan any more reason to hate the Chantry than he already did.

So forward was her only option. She encountered a few more wisps, but now that she knew how to handle them, they were dispatched quickly before they had a chance to fire off more than a single sloppy bolt of arcane lightning. She was so focused on her objective and searching out her demon, she didn’t notice the insignificant being at her feet, at least until it spoke and she jolted to a stop.

“Someone else thrown to the wolves, as fresh and unprepared as ever. It isn’t right that they do this, the templars. Not to you. Not to me. Anyone.” There was such malice in those words, she was almost distracted from what was actually happening but managed to stay focused long enough to point out, very comically; “You’re… A talking rat.”

“You really think you’re here, in that body?” The rat laughed humorlessly before explaining, “You look like that because you think you do. It’s always the same, but it’s not your fault. You’re in the same boat I was, aren’t you?” And with that comment a pale light engulfed the creature and began to expand until it was about man-sized and faded to reveal just that. A young man with mousy brown hair with a rather vacant expression and wearing an old set of apprentice robes. She hadn’t seen them used in years, but they weren’t very different from her own robes, except its colors. “Allow me to welcome you to the fade.” The boy added with a flourish, “You can call me… Well, Mouse.”

“Not your real name, I take it?” Sibyl asked as she finally placed where she’d seen this type of magic. It was a special skill that very few mages were capable of performing, least of all an apprentice, but then, given the robes the boy was wearing he’d been here for a very long time. Long enough to learn, she guessed. And if he had been an apprentice undertaking his Harrowing when he was trapped here, there was reason to suspect he might have known the basics of the application before and just perfected them during his tenure. She tried to place his face, but couldn’t remember seeing him in the tower before. How long had he been here?

Mouse had continued his tirade, but she honestly hadn’t heard a single word, even her comment about his name had been more reflex than true contemplation. She was much more interested in knowing how long he’d been here. She’d meant to ask him, but of course it hadn’t come out that simply, instead she heard herself ask, “How long do I have, exactly?”

That caught Mouse’s attention as she cut off whatever comment he’d been making. “I… I don’t remember.” He admitted sheepishly. “I ran away and hid. I don’t know for how long.”

“Okay…” Sibyl ventured, “What am I supposed to do?” That was a stupid question, hadn’t Irving already answered that? She had to face a demon, right? And Mouse confirmed it with his next response.

“There’s something, here, contained, just for an apprentice like you. You have to face the creature-” He started, but she cut him off again.

“So not a demon?” ‘Cause he said “creature”, not “demon”. But Irving had very specifically said “demon”. Now she was getting confused.

“I don’t know.” Mouse answered vaguely. “I never faced my opponent, like I said. I ran away.”

“Helpful.” Sibyl grunted. Mouse made a face at her, but instead of commenting, he continued to answer her first question. “Whatever it is, you have to resist it. If you can. That’s your way out. Or your opponent’s, if the templars wouldn’t kill you first. A test for you, a tease for the creatures of the Fade.”

“Okay, that’s a little more helpful.” The apprentice replied, “Find this… Thing. Resist its thrall, and get out. Easy enough.”

“You would be a fool to just attack everything you see.” Mouse hissed suddenly.

“I never said anything about attacking.” Sibyl argued, “I just said “resist”. Now let’s go.”

“ “Let’s”?” Mouse asked.

“You’re coming, aren’t you? That’s why you stopped me. Otherwise, you would have stayed hidden and I would never have known you were here.” Mouse started to open his mouth in protest, but no words came out as the apprentice eyed him expectantly. She had a point and he knew it.

“Very well. I’ll follow.” He submitted, “But I don’t think I’ll be much help.”

“You know this place better than me. And if I’m going to have a chance of getting out of here, I have a feeling I’m going to need to hurry and not waste time trying to figure it out.” And that was how she ended up wandering around the Fade with a giant rat trailing along behind her, disappearing whenever they encountered another hostile being and reappearing once it was gone. He really was going to be less than helpful, aside from his occasional comment about nearby spirits. And then, all of a sudden, the mouse was gone and the boy was back grabbing her arm and pulling her to a sudden stop. “There is another spirit here.” He whispered harshly, nodding to the top of an approaching hill. She could see a rather odd-looking shape there, but couldn’t quite make out what it was.

“Maybe it’ll be helpful.” She commented optimistically and trudged up the hill.

As she approached and got a better view of the “spirit”, she had the sinking suspicion that the spirit she was walking up to wasn’t exactly a spirit at all. Especially given its twisted and grotesque form. Yeah, definitely a demon. But apparently not hers by the way it greeted them.

“Hmm…” The vaguely bear-like monstrosity yawned at their approach. “So, you are the mortal being hunted. And the small one… Is he to be a snack for me?” By the comment, she assumed he must have been referring to Mouse, but a sideways glance told her exactly what she was thinking; in his human form, Mouse was significantly taller than she was. Was it possible this thing thought he was the apprentice undergoing his Harrowing and she was just another creature of the Fade? No, they could sense these things, right? Maybe the thing had been commenting on Mouse’s small-like demeanor and tendency to become small and hide? That was surely the answer.  
“I don’t like this…” Mouse warned at her side, fidgeting slightly. She was kind of surprised he hadn’t disappeared, but then, maybe he knew this demon-bear-thing wasn’t hostile? Or at least had no intention of fighting them. For the moment, anyways. Which gave Sibyl a brief spark of inspiration and earned a baleful and stunned look from her companion at her next comment. “Are you here to help me?”

“Help you?” The demon laughed in response before Mouse could call her an idiot. “Nothing can help you. Now begone! Surely you have better things to do than bother Sloth, Mortal. I tire of you already.” Sloth. Great. One of the stronger demons in the hierarchy and she was asking it for help. She really was an idiot, but she was here already, might as well keep going.

“Why are you called Sloth? What are you?” She asked innocently, as if she didn’t already know and ignoring the plaintive and pleading looks Mouse was giving her. As if begging her to shut up. It was probably a good idea, but this demon had shown no interest in them so far, might as well get some information out of him if nothing else.

“I am a spirit of Sloth, a creature of the Fade. Unlike yourself. Mortals are ever the visitors here. Still, you serve your function. Only mortals like yourself are truly annoying.”

“Mortals like myself?” She asked, genuinely curious by the comment as she waved off Mouse’s subtle attempts to end the conversation and pull her away. She was beginning to think he was going to abandon her here by the way he kept inching backwards towards the hill. But it wasn’t like she really needed him. He would only run away if Sloth became hostile and she’d be on her own anyways. So she wasn’t about to try and stop him if he did leave now.

“You are… Aware. A mortal with power and will. The sort of creature that some spirits… Hunger for.” Sloth explained and she realized he must be talking about mages, specifically those mages who purposefully enter the veil for such things as her Harrowing. “I might be inclined for such a meal myself.” Sloth continued, eying her speculatively. She had a feeling it was testing her now and she held her ground. “It would be interesting to see the mortal world through your eyes, live inside your form…” He began and she started to respond, to tell him to just try it when he added, very pointedly, “But, I am disinclined to begin such a struggle.”

“Lucky me.” Sibyl grumbled defensively.

“Indeed.” Sloth commented, “Now, what do you want with me?” She had the distinct impression that she ought to leave while she was ahead, but she was too stubborn to give up so easily.

“I need help defeating a demon.” She stated rather drily, and tried to ignore Mouse’s sudden intake of breath as though he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She was kind of hoping the templars couldn’t hear her conversation either. Because the Harrowing was such a secret, she had no way of knowing such things. But she was sure if the templars had heard that particular comment, knew she was conversing with a Sloth demon, and even asking for its help; she wouldn’t be returning to her mortal form.

“Even if I were willing to help, Mortal, what would you have me do? Fight the demon for you? He and I have no quarrel, and I am quite comfortable where I am. Thank you.”

“So you know my demon?” She asked suddenly, snatching at the tidbit of information. Risk meets reward. But she got no response as the demon started to turn away and she was rather surprised when Mouse reappeared at her side with the quiet comment of, “He looks powerful. It might be possible that he could… Teach you to be like him.” Apparently the suggestion even caught the demon off guard as its and her attention fixated on the apprentice’s spirit.

“Like me?” Sloth asked in astonishment. “You mean, teach the mortal to take this form? Why? Most mortals are too attached to their forms to learn the change. You on the other hand, Little One, might be a better student. You let go of the human form years ago.”

“I… Don’t think I’d make a very good bear. How would I hide?”

“Hiding doesn’t solve anything.” Sibyl replied snarkily, “That’s what got you into this mess. Maybe it’s time to stand up and face your fears.” It seemed kind of odd that she was agreeing with a demon and for a split second she wondered if she’d made a horrible mistake talking to it for as long as she did. Had it already infiltrated her mind? Couldn’t she feel him trying? Maybe she couldn’t? Maybe that’s what made Abominations so hard to contain? She sincerely hoped not.

“I have faced more in this place than you can imagine!” Mouse suddenly snapped back irritably, but quickly quelled his abused temper before continuing in more subdued tones; “Fear is… Just one more thing. Maybe you’re right; hiding doesn’t help. I’m sorry. It’s the Fade. It changes you.” He apologized, before turning his attention back to the Sloth demon. “Okay, I’ll try. I’ll try to be a bear. If you’ll teach me.”

“That’s nice.” Sloth replied with disinterest. “But teaching is so exhausting. Away with you now.”

“I told you he wasn’t going to help us.” Mouse replied, surprisingly dejected at the comment which only served to irritate the apprentice mage.

“You can’t just suggest something and then change your mind!” Sibyl hissed.

“Can’t I?” The demon asked, as if the notion had never occurred to him. “You have so much to learn, little mortal.”

“Mouse wants to learn.” She cut in before he had a chance to lecture them further. “Teach him.”

“Very well.” The demon submitted, raising to his feet to face them fully. “Then I have a challenge for you. Answer three riddles correctly, and I will teach the little one my form. Fail, and I will devour you both. The decision is yours.” The consequences had her rethinking her comment, but this far in, she doubted the demon would let them leave either.

“I accept.” She replied, swallowing hard and hoping she hadn’t just made a horrible, horrible decision. At her side, Mouse looked just as ill at ease.

“Truly? This gets more and more promising.” The demon insisted, “Very well. My first riddle is this: I have seas with no water, coasts with no sands, towns without people, mountains without land. What am I?” For a moment Sibyl had absolutely no idea what the demon could be referring to and almost shouted “book” in response but was struck with an epiphany a split second before the word left her lips. “A map!” She bellowed, confident in her choice.

“That is correct.” The demon admonished, rather dejectedly. So he was hoping to devour them. But then, Sibyl hadn’t told him they wouldn’t fight him if he tried. Or rather, she wouldn’t fight him. She was certain Mouse would escape long before it came to that. “Let’s move on.” Sloth sighed despondently, “The second riddle is this: I’m rarely touched, but often held. If you have wit, you’ll use me well. What am I?”

Sibyl smiled slyly at this riddle; she’d heard it before. “My tongue.” She replied almost before the demon had finished his riddle.

“Yes,” He hissed, rather annoyed. “Your witty tongue. Fair enough, one more try shall we? Often will I spin a tale, never will I charge a fee. I’ll amuse you an entire eye, but alas, you won’t remember me. What am I?”  
That was another rather tricky one, but after a moment’s contemplation she realized the demon had already given her the answer to this riddle in a rather obscure fashion a few minutes ago when he spoke about mortals in the Fade. “A dream?” She asked, somewhat concerned she had spoken the wrong answer.

“You are correct.” The demon harrumphed, drawing an exasperated sigh of relief from the apprentice. “Rather apropos here in the Fade, no?” The creature added, likely suspecting the source of her response. “But you’ve won my challenge and proven yourself an amusing distraction, so I shall teach you my form. Now listen carefully.” The demon began, remaining true to his word. An act that rather surprised Sibyl in all honesty, but she stood back and listened to the lesson anyways. It took a lot longer than she hoped, and she was beginning to pray time moved faster in the Fade than it did in the material world. Else she would be in some serious trouble very soon. And then, all of a sudden she heard Mouse call out, “Like this? Am I a bear now?” She looked up in time to see Mouse standing before Sloth as a true bear. She was secretly very thankful he didn’t look like Sloth’s demonic and twisted bear form, even if he was significantly smaller than Sloth and didn’t quite look as intimidating. But then, if she was hoping to use Mouse as a tool of intimidation in the Fade, against a demon, she was probably hopelessly, hilariously outmatched in illusions of power.

“Hmm…” Sloth mumbled, clearly having lost interest in the subject. “Close enough. Go then, and defeat your demon. Or whatever you intend to do. I grow weary of your prattling.” He gave them no more attention as he flopped back over in his nest and promptly ignored them. Sibyl was once again rather surprised he hadn’t tried to attack them, but this time she wasn’t about to poke the sleeping bear. She’d earned her reward, it was time she left before she made the creature angry. She had one demon to face already, she didn’t particularly want to face another unless she had to. Suddenly very eager to be gone, Sibyl started to push Mouse down the hill until she realized he was suddenly a lot bigger, heavier, and stronger than she was and wouldn’t move unless he wanted to. She could see the mischievous gleam in his eyes as the thought occurred to him too, but he started his bear-ish amble down the hill regardless. Sibyl quickly followed, asking only once they were a significant way from the demon and it’s hilltop, “What’s it like?”

“It feels heavy.” Mouse replied, shouldering into her as if to prove a point and practically knocking the apprentice off balance if she hadn’t snatched a fistful of his fur first.

“Hey!” She hissed, smacking a very solid shoulder playfully. She was pretty sure it stung her palm more than he’d even felt it, but the mouse-turned-bear whimpered in pretend hurt anyways. This bear form was bringing out a side of him she hadn’t known he had. But then, she didn’t really know anything about him, did she? So that was a rather unfair assessment. “What’s that?” She finally asked, turning her attention outward to their surroundings. She still had a demon to find and defeat. Or resist. Or something. And her little quest to make Mouse a bear had eaten up a lot of her time. Ahead of them, something shimmered, sort of like a hallucination.

“Spirit of Valor.” Mouse replied as they approached.

“Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn, I see.” The spirit commented as they neared, “Your mages have devised a cowardly test. Better you were pitted against each other to prove your mettle with skill, than to be sent unarmed against a demon.” She kind of agreed with him, but before she had the sense to say as much, she responded with, “Fight each other? We’re not warriors,” instead. She felt stupid the moment the words left her lips, but she couldn’t take them back.

“They would have you battle a demon. With magic or weapon; to be the victor makes you a warrior still.” The spirit affirmed. “That you remain means you have not yet defeated your hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come!” He continued to encourage. But before he had a chance to write her or Mouse off completely, she added rather foolishly; “I need your help.”

“Of course.” Valor replied in vague amusement. “You are not the first mortal to seek my aid. I am not here to assist you, however. My purpose is to seek perfection, creating the ultimate weapon for the pursuit of valor!”  
“Would one of these weapons affect the demon?” The apprentice asked cautiously, eying the staves.

“Without a doubt. In this realm, everything that exists is the expression of a thought.” He began to explain rather cryptically. “Do you think these blades be steel? The staves be wood? Do you believe they draw blood? A weapon is a single need for battle, and my will makes that need reality. Do you truly desire one of my weapons? I will give you one, if you agree to duel me first.” For a moment Sibyl contemplated trying to intimidate the spirit and make the comment that he clearly wanted to kill her himself; warrior against unarmed mage was no test of mettle. It was a slaughter. But this was a Spirit of Valor. They honored the rules of fair combat. So she held her tongue and asked, very quietly. “And what are the rules of this duel?”

“If I believe you capable of slaying the demon, I will stop the duel and give you the staff. If I find you unworthy, I will slay you.” The spirit replied matter-of-factly. “I trust those rules are simple enough to remember?” Sibyl nodded her agreement and waved for Mouse to stay out of the coming match as she responded. “Very well, I agree to your duel, Valor.”

“As you wish, Mortal, our duel begins now. Fight with Valor!” He barely gave her enough time to throw up a half-formed shield before his might broke it apart. Defense was not going to be her ally in this match, she needed to incapacitate him and quickly. She just hoped her absorbing his energy into her own to heal her wounds wouldn’t be considered cheating to the spirit as she drew on his spirit. Apparently he did not and only seemed to fight harder as she proved to be a formidable opponent. After a few very short minutes, he stopped the fight as he said he would. “Enough. Your strength is sufficient to the task. The staff is yours.” Before handing the weapon to her proudly.

“Is there any other way you can help?” Sibyl asked as Mouse bounded up to her again.

“Short of battling the demon for you? No.” The spirit stated simply and waved them off with a hurried, “May you find glory in all your achievements, mortal.” Apparently that was all he was willing to give them.  
“Let’s go.” Mouse commented, nudging her back the way she had originally come. “We’re surely short on time, now. We should hurry.”

“Yes…” Sibyl agreed vaguely, letting herself be drawn away. She really wanted to stay. She’d read so much about spirits, it would have been nice to talk to one. But Valor had gone back to his spirit-forging and forgotten them. Now she had a bear companion and a staff with assurance from a spirit that it would be effective against a demon. And like Mouse stated, she was probably very short on time now. She didn’t think they could afford any more detours.

After a few minutes, Mouse caught her attention again when he stated, “And there is the Spirit of Rage.” Oh good, a rage demon after all. And now she was somewhat more prepared than the templars had left her, so she didn’t hesitate to stride up to the creature of flame and molten rock.

“And so it comes to me at last. Soon I shall see the land of the living with your eyes, creature. You shall be mine, body and soul.” The thing commented, surprising Sibyl slightly. In all her readings, Rage demons were rather low on the demon hierarchy and rarely held much intelligence; they were more of the attack first and take by force type of demon. Which meant this demon was slightly more complicated than a normal spirit of rage.

“It’s two against one. You really want to fight us both?” The apprentice interacted, showing a level of bravado she wasn’t entirely sure she felt anymore.

“Amusing.” The demon replied. “Have you not told it of our… Arrangement, Mouse?”

“We don’t have an arrangement! Not anymore.” Mouse shot back, clearly adding the last bit by accident as he clamped his mouth shut with the click of his teeth in his rush to keep the words from coming out.

“Awww… And after all those wonderful meals we shared? Now suddenly the mouse has changed the rules?”

“I’m not a mouse anymore! And soon, I won’t have to hide! I don’t need to bargain with you!”

“We shall see…” The demon mused, leaving Sibyl to wonder about her companion even more than ever, before her attention was drawn into combat and the demon began to attack. This is what she was prepared for! And this was her test. Between herself and Mouse’s counterattack, they managed to defeat the demon and drive it back from its hold in the veil.

“You did it! You actually did it! When you came, I hoped that maybe you might be able to… But I never really thought any of you were worthy…” Mouse began to ramble, but Sibyl had other things on her mind as her grip tightened on her borrowed staff and she turned her attention to her companion.

“Sounds like your help was unusual. Why?”

“You made me believe in you,” Mouse responded dutifully, “You’re a true mage, one of the few. The others, they never had a chance. The templars set them up to fail, like they tried with you. I regret my part in it, but you have shown me that there is hope. You can be so much more than you know!”

“So instead of helping them, you fed them to that thing.” The apprentice was beginning to growl now. “The templars didn’t set them up. You did.”

“I am what the Fade has made me. Am I to blame for that? Deciding to exist or not exist is not a fair choice. I had no hope. You have shown me other possibilities, if you want to help.”

“I’m thinking the rage demon wasn’t my test.” Sibyl interrupted, raising her weapon defensively and stepping away from the would-be-apprentice.

“What?” Mouse replied defensively, “What are you… Of course it was! What else is here that could harm an apprentice of your potential?” But seeing the illusion was spent, the thing in front of her merely laughed and its voice changed to something deeper, more sinister. “You are a smart one.” It commented as light surrounded Mouse again, but instead of shrinking, it expanded even further until Sibyl was craning her head back to see the creature. “Simple killing is a warrior’s job.” The thing explained. “The real dangers of the fade are preconceptions, careless trust… Pride. Keep your wits about you; true tests, never end.” And then it was gone.


End file.
